


Lotus Petal

by orphan_account



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, POV Multiple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Takes place between Eldritch Moon and Kaladesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chandra needs to relax, take it easy.Liliana has just the idea.





	Lotus Petal

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is only my second smut-fic ever, don't judge too hard.

Chandra was pacing the floor, in her nightwear. According to Jace - well, according to the Azorius, but Jace told her - that apparently a planeswalker turning people to stone was loose.

And, despite the fact that she would likely be able to take on this Vaska, or whatever her name was, Jace gave her specific instructions not to. Normally, she'd go against his orders or something, but, and quoting Gideon,  _they have to work as a team_.

Not Chandra's favorite aspect of the Gatewatch.

That, and she was bored out of her mind. Jace had Living Guildpact stuff to do, Nissa was off somewhere, and Gideon was helping the Azorius and Jace with something.

She was so distracted, she didn't even her the door to her little office open until Liliana spoke up.

"Nice outfit." The nercomancer said with an smirk. Chandra refused to turn to face Liliana. She was blushing as red as her nightie, which in turn was red as ruby.

"You seem... stressed." Liliana said calmly, seemingly done mocking Chandra for now.

"Am I ever." Chandra said, not caring how she was talking to - she needed company right now. "Everyone's doing something, and I can't even join in." She said glumly.

"Same." Liliana said sympathetically. "I understand."

Chandra paused before speaking, a rare occasion. Did Liliana have something planned?

She turned to face her, before turning away, blushing again. She had been wearing a nightie, akin to Chandra's. The two main differences were color - Chandra had ruby red, Lili had a deep shade of purple - and how much was revealing. While Chandra's covered the majority of her body, there was no doubt that Liliana wanted to show hers off. The bottom was barely a skirt, the bottom millimeters below her clit. The top was similar, only fractions above her nipple. Chandra had  _really_ hoped Liliana hadn't seen that.

She did, and was smirking as Chandra looked away. She needed some relief.

"You really do?" Chandra asked, skeptic.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm here, aren't I?" She pointed out, before scoffing. "We're too good for them."

Liliana leaned over, making rubbing Chandra's shoulders. A little bit of calming was needed. Chandra smiled slightly.  _Her hands are so soft..._

Liliana smiled, before turning Chandra to face her. The pyromaster looked eyes with the nercomancer. Liliana even felt a spark inside her, not like her planeswalker spark, but something else.

"Just lie down..." Liliana said, gently pushing on Chandra's chest to lie the girl in her bed. Chandra did so without question.

Liliana leaned in to Chandra, kissing her. She returned the favor, kissing Lili back, their tongues interweaving. They stayed that way for quite a while.

When they broke apart, both were breathless. And Liliana knew what that spark inside her was.

Genuine love at first sight.

Liliana kissed Chandra again, hands reaching down to the pyromaster's crotch. Chandra moaned into the kiss as Lili started making small circles on her clit.

I, the author, am quite sure it comes to no surprise that Chandra did NOT like to be teased.

The roaring flame pushed Lili onto her back, before pulling Lili's nightie up around her. Chandra put two fingers into Lili, then, as an afterthought, put in two more. The black mage beneath couldn't help but moan loudly as Chandra started pulling her fingers and out and pushing them back in. This went on for quite some time, before Lili starting moaning much louder.

The pyrogenius starting fingering Lili with more vigor, Lili tried to speak.

"C-C-Ch-" Lili couldn't one word edgewise at this point. _Oh, it feels SO good..._

Chandra couldn't help but go faster for this, and the nercomancer started orgasming in a wave, coating Chandra's fingers in cum. Chandra couldn't help but think Lili looked rather... unlike herself, her put-together personality gone in favor of this panting one.

Chandra smirked, before lying back down, semi-satisfied.  _Shows her righ-_

Chandra moaned, and looked down to see Lili eating her out. Chandra's thoughts ranged between a wide scale, from  _Aaah..._ to  _Fuck my life._

The second seemed more fitting.

For what felt like hours, Lili brought Chandra so close to orgasm, and stopped. So close... stop. Lili ranged between what seemed like everything, before Chandra finally started begging - it was totally worth it, she couldn't help but think afterwards.

Lili smirked. Lili started fingering her vigorously, kissing the roaring flame passionately. Chandra came, her cum hotter than Lili excepted - then again, fire mage.

The two just lied on the bed together after this, still kissing.

Chandra was the first to speak.

"We need to do this again."

* * *

Jace was two feet away from Chandra's door when he heard... something.

He froze for a minute, listening. Was that... Liliana?

Oh, fuck.

Jace turned on one foot and briskly left. He was not walking in on that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, opinions?


End file.
